


【龄龙】遇鬼

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 道士龄x艳鬼龙





	【龄龙】遇鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 道士龄x艳鬼龙

01

沙——

沙——

幽幽的残月，还是沙沙作响的竹叶——更或者是凄厉的怨鬼？

张九龄踩在兰若寺的门槛上时，一片枯叶应声而碎，渗人的厉害。少年人抬头，那月亮不知道何时变成了满圆，似乎透着幽幽的红光。

“鬼气四溢，大凶。”

张九龄咬破自己的指尖，以血为媒，在黄纸上画符，几下之间符咒完成，就紧紧地贴在寺庙门窗之上。

 

02

“滚开！”

“师哥救我！”

“师哥——”

张九龄眯着眼，慢慢拔剑出鞘，朝着声音发出的地方，兰若寺的中心逼近。

被张九龄符咒逼出来的厉鬼正掐着个高个的青年的脖子，那青年挣扎地越厉害，那厉鬼就进犯地越厉害，甚至化出实体咬住青年光裸的肩膀。

“救我……”青年怔怔地看着张九龄的方向，一双美目似水柔情。

 

03

张九龄把青年从厉鬼救下来，那厉鬼已不可超度只能灰飞烟灭。

青年紧紧抓住自己破烂的外衣，软着身子伏在地上向张九龄道谢，声音虽然哑了，但还是意外的好听。

张九龄冷眼扫了一下青年，反手握住剑柄，剑尖挑起青年的下巴。

“你不是人。”张九龄仔细打量青年，的的确确是一副好皮囊，白玉一样，惹人怜爱。

青年也不惊讶，就一手撑地顺着剑锋靠近张九龄，似笑非笑地问:“那你说我是什么？”

张九龄向后退了一步，一眼就看见青年赤裸的胸脯，被月光映得更白更嫩，红着脸咳嗽两声，解下自己的外衣给青年扔过去。

青年接过来，调笑一般地冲张九龄眨了眨眼，“你好暖和呀。”

 

04

兰若寺虽然破落好些年，但是房间还是足够的。

张九龄也不管那青年怎么样，只知道青年身上毫无血色，不是厉鬼也不是怨魂，那他就没有必要去管，他这次来兰若寺的目的本就只是刚刚灭除的厉鬼而已。

只是那张脸，真的是好看。张九龄在睡前如此想着。

 

05

有人靠近。

张九龄一把抓住那只在他衣服里乱摸的手，睁开眼睛发现是青年，现在正跨坐在他腰上。

“你在做什么？”张九龄厉声问，手上越发用力。

“痛——”青年轻轻地拖着音，塌下腰身趴在张九龄的胸口，“你都知道我是什么了，你还不懂我要做什么吗？”

张九龄只觉得一股热气从心口上涌，可趴在他身上的人，或鬼又冷得像块冰。

“你要吸干我？”张九龄神情恍惚地松开手，转而把手搭在青年裸露的大腿上，由着青年引导着向里摸索。

“不是啊，怎么会……”青年叹息着为自己辩解，“我只是太想你了，我好不容易才寻到你。”

“师哥。”

 

06

青年的身体是冷的，可是心口又是热的。

张九龄和青年滚作一团，急切又亲热地拥吻。青年伸出舌头，缓慢地舔过张九龄的耳垂，激得张九龄反扣住青年的手压在身下。

青年笑得太漂亮了，勾人又媚人，两条腿用力地交缠在张九龄的腰上，张九龄只要动一动，那大腿根部的软肉就要轻颤一下，最后连着从臀湿到脚踝才罢休。

那十根修长的手指紧紧地陷在张九龄的背脊里，留下十道红痕，像蜘蛛爬过白骨。

好一个艳鬼。

张九龄在最后清醒的时候，这样想着。他才堪堪明白刚刚斩杀的厉鬼根本不是要这个青年魂飞魄散，而是看中艳鬼的这张脸，这身皮肉，在求欢，如果不是张九龄横插一刀，大概现在青年已经被厉鬼索求到手了。

我可真是半路劫道了。张九龄满怀恶意地想。

 

07

张九龄还是被艳鬼吸了点阳气，昏迷前，他还是看见艳鬼委屈的嘴角，硬摆出的笑。

 

08

张九龄做了个梦，一个关于等待的故事。

情节是恶俗并且老套的，所有的戏本子都会如此写的才子佳人的故事，只是主角这次是名叫王九龙的人和他张九龄。

王九龙和他是同一个老师的同一科学生，九龙小他两岁，就叫他师哥。

师哥宠爱小师弟，宠着宠着就宠出事了。师弟勾引师哥上了床榻，用尽自己知道的所有花街柳巷的手段来勾引师哥，偏偏师哥也怀了同样的心思。

两个人不顾师父亲人的反对，硬是要在一起。

师哥被囚在家，择日就要娶早早定下婚约的大家小姐为妻，师弟被打了五十藤条，奄奄一息倒在地上。

师哥大婚前三天，师弟终于求着师父让他去看看师哥。

师哥，你疼疼我，别抛下我。

王九龙如此，张九龄自己也不会拒绝，两人约定一日后兰若寺见，私奔离开这里。

如同所有苦命鸳鸯的发展，师弟等了许久，等来的只有师哥未婚妻。

你怎可如此勾引我的夫君，毫无廉耻之心！小姐恨极了王九龙，毒哑了他，又断了他的四肢，丢进花街让人践踏，最后尸骨不存，连投胎都不行，只成了靠吸人精气的艳鬼。

 

09

张九龄从梦中惊醒，身边的王九龙正专注地看着他。

“你恨我吗？”张九龄问他。

“不恨。”王九龙握住张九龄的手，幸福而满足地笑起来，“你尽力了，你只是晚了一步。”

梦里的张九龄被小姐迷晕，睡了一天一夜，等他去找王九龙只得到一摊血迹，而这一找就是一辈子。

可王九龙当时不知道，他也依然没有怨过师哥。

“我也想恨，”王九龙伏在榻前，“可是我一想到那是师哥，我就恨不起来。”

“我连爱你都还没爱够，又怎么舍得恨呢。”

“况且，这仇早就报了。”

张九龄闻言，看着王九龙狠厉的样子，心头一跳，不由自主地抓住王九龙的手。

“那这一世，我赔给你好不好？”张九龄说。

 

10

王九龙已经寻了张九龄两世了，可因为小姐的怨气，第一世的张九龄甚至没能活过满月。

而第二世的张九龄，是个哑巴，和王九龙被毒哑的不同，这次的师哥是天生的哑巴，而寻到时小哑巴已经有了妻子。

王九龙就静静地看着小哑巴，天冷了，悄悄给他加件衣服，天黑了，就给烛火加点灯油，天热了，就轻轻地为他驱赶蚊虫。

小哑巴总爱摸着妻子的头，温柔地看着。

后来小哑巴要死了，却要披着一件单衣，写了一封涂涂改改却只有几个字的信。

“我知道是你，上辈子我俩一定有事，这辈子我们错过了，下一辈子我赔给你，好不好。”

 

11

王九龙想哭，却只能把脸埋进张九龄的侧颈，闷声回一句“我不要”。

“你欠我的要很多辈子才还的清，师哥你总得让我讨点利息。”

“好，都给你，这辈子，下辈子，全都给你。”张九龄掷地有声地说。

 

End


End file.
